The Phantom Prince
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: A Marriage of convenience brings Prince Erik and Christine together as Husband and Wife much to their dismay. With his disfigurement that tarnishes half of his face; Erik gave up all hope that he would ever find love... That is until he meets newly crowned Princess Christine's new maid servant.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Bonds And Burdens**

* * *

Lord Gustave smiled as he looked upon his daughter as she fanned herself, lightly,

"Must I do this, father?" Christine asked causing Gustave to chuckle and he leant forward, taking her hand in his own,

"My dear Christine. I am an old man and I shan't be around forever. When my time comes and I rejoin your beloved mother. I wish to know that there will be someone to look after you" he told her gently but Christine frowned,

"But... Prince Erik is..." she tried,

"A fine gentleman whom no one has anything bad to say about" he warned gently, hearing his daughter sigh,

"He's disfigured, father... How could I ever marry him?" she asked and Gustave sighed,

"Oh Christine. Myself and your mother raised you far better than that. Prince Erik has been nothing but kind to you" he scolded light causing Christine to roll her eyes,

"Oh please, he hates me as much as I hate him" she argued,

"Enough, Christine" Gustave replied firmly and the rest of their journey was silent as the carriage carried them to the castle.

* * *

The castle grounds were vast, beautiful and was Prince Erik's favourite place to hide away from his tutors and royal duties; Erik closed his eyes in bliss listening to the birds as they sang sweetly within the trees,

"Prince Erik?... Prince Erik, Lord Daae and his daughter have arrived sir!" Erik heard his man servant, Nadir call out and the prince sighed before standing _,_

"I'm coming, Nadir" he called before making his way out of his hiding place and Nadir sighed in relief,

"You're highness, I really must protest to your continuous stubborn nature that causes us to always be late" Nadir said causing Erik to chuckle,

"I'd have you put in the stocks if we were not friend, Nadir" he teased,

"Yes well you may be safe from your father's wrath but I am not" he reminded and both men chuckled as they made their way back to the castle.

* * *

King Charles and his wife, Queen Madeline greeted Gustave and Christine warmly,

"Oh you have grown up beautifully, Christine" Madeline praised and Christine curtsied with a bright smile,

"Thank you, Queen Madeline" she replied and Madeline's husband chuckled,

"You need not be so formal, Christine. We are to be family soon" he reminded her and Christine gave a false smile,

"Indeed" she said as Gustave hugged Charles,

"Oh it is good to see you out friend" he greeted as Charles hugged him back,

"As it is to see you. Come. Dinner is ready" he said and they all made their way into the dining room.

* * *

Dinner was awkward as Christine avoided all eye contact with Erik,

"Mother, perhaps I should remove my mask" Erik said mockingly and the queen sighed,

"Erik, please..." she tried,

"Well, my future wife sits before me. Surely she wishes to look upon my full face and not half of it" he interrupted before dropping his cutlery on his plate with a clatter,

"But then I forget. My fiance cannot even look upon me with my mask" he finished, standing abruptly and stormed out the room, Madeline stood but Charles placed a hand on her arm in a comforting manner,

"Leave him be... Nadir?" he said looking towards the man servant whom nodded before bowing and followed after Erik.

* * *

The betrothal of Erik and Christine had been one planned from birth much to their dismay and as they stood before the priest, the world became a blur, hearing only muffled words as the man before them pronounced them both husband and wife,

"You may kiss the bride" the priest told Erik but he simply took Christine's hand in his own and pressed a kiss upon its surface.

* * *

The queen brushed her hair with a sad expression,

"I always hoped he would marry for love" Madeline murmured sadly,

"Love can be a very cruel thing especially when it avoids someone, My dear" Charles replied, coming up behind her and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head,

"Our son deserves love" she whispered,

"Indeed he does but we can only hope that Christine may come to love him just as you came to love me" he told her gently as he pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek.

* * *

Erik and Christine were only ever seen together at public appearances but whilst within the walls of the castle they each avoided the other as if they were the plague and they both had separate chambers, Christine resided in the east wing whilst Erik resided in the west and the newly wedded couple never shared even the slightest glance.

* * *

 _~ Six Months Later ~_

* * *

The castle was bustling with activity as new staff were ushered in through the staff entrance,

"Please collect your uniforms and be quick about changing into them" Madame Giry, the head of the household said as the new staff obeyed, heading into the changing area to get ready.

* * *

Madame Giry allocated tasks sending one group to clean the ballroom, another to clean audience chamber and another to clean the dining room but a bell rang, summoning assistance to the east wing and Madame Giry looked towards a red headed servant girl,

"You. Step forward" she ordered gently and the girl obeyed, stepping forward with a polite curtsy,

"Amelia, Madame" she introduced,

"You are to be Princess Christine's new maid. Go to the east wing and tend to her needs" Madame Giry instructed earning another polite curtsy.

* * *

Amelia headed straight to the east wing and knocked gently,

"Enter" she heard a voice call and she entered with a polite curtsy,

"You called for assistance, Your highness" she greeted,

"I know very well what I called for" she replied firmly,

"Turn down the bed and apply fresh sheets" she ordered and Amelia curtsied before obeying.

* * *

Amelia carried the massive sheets of material, awkwardly having not had a basket to carry them back to the wash room when she collided with something causing the sheets to fall to the floor,

"Oh. I'm so sorry" she said, kneeling down and gathered the material, hearing a chuckle,

"It's quite alright" the male voice said, kneeling down and began assisting her but Amelia looked horrified at the sight of Prince Erik assisting her,

"Your highness! I am so sorry. Please forgive me" she said but Erik smile as they stood, handing her the sheets back,

"You needn't worry. It was entirely my fault... And you are?" he asked,

"I... I am Princess Christine's new maid servant, your highness" she answered and Erik chuckled,

"I meant your name" he said and Amelia blushed with embarrassment,

"Of course... I am Amelia" she said and Erik smiled, offering her a polite bow,

"It is a pleasure" he said and Amelia was stunned he had bowed to her but she curtsied in return,

"Prince Erik, your fitting" Nadir reminded him and Erik gave Amelia a polite nod as he followed Nadir.

* * *

Nadir looked at Erik curiously,

"Are you ok?" he asked and Erik nodded with a small smile,

"My mask... It didn't bother her" he murmured more to himself and Nadir couldn't help but smile, happy for his friend.

* * *

 **Is forbidden love in the air? Should I continue? Let me know!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**

 **P.S: I just want to apologize in advance in case my story is hard to understand. I suffer from Autism Spectrum Disorder so I struggle with grammar and so on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Delightful Distractions**

* * *

Lord Daae had come to join the royal family for dinner,

"So, Can I expect grandchildren anytime soon?" he asked teasingly,

"Not likely" Christine mumbled, not looking up from her food as she ate but Erik didn't hear as he watched Amelia fill his father's goblet with wine and he saw her smile at him with a soft blush,

"Erik?" Madeline called out, earning his attention,

"Hmmmm... I'm sorry. What?" he asked,

"Lord Daae was asking if you had plans on entering the upcoming tournament" she explained and Erik held a look of thought,

"I'm afraid I haven't given it much thought" he said but his father chuckled,

"Of course he is. He's win it just as his old man did when he was his age" he proclaimed causing his wife to giggle as Erik chuckled,

"I'll think about it" he said but the moment was broken when Amelia went flying causing wine glasses and the wine bottle to go flying,

"How clumsy" Christine commented with a smirk and Amelia looked mortified,

"I am so sorry your majesties" she proclaimed and instantly began clearing up, Erik glared at Christine before standing and started helping her,

"Oh look... My husband is helping the staff" Christine mumbled,

"How princely" she mocked before standing and left the room, Charles shook his head unimpressed,

"I am going to have serious words with that girl" he said firmly, following after her.

* * *

Madame Giry was not impressed when Amelia told her what had happened,

"You destroyed a very expensive bottle of wine" she said firmly,

"It wasn't my fault, Madame. I was tripped" she exclaimed,

"By who?" she asked and Amelia frowned before sighing, defeatedly,

"No one... It was my fault" she murmured but before Madame Giry could respond,

"Actually it was my wife's fault" a voice said making them both turn and Madame Giry curtsied quickly,

"Prince Erik" she greeted and he nodded politely in greeting,

"Please leave us for a moment" he said and Madame Giry looked stunned but curtsied once more before leaving.

* * *

Erik looked at Amelia sympathetically,

"I am sorry for my wife" he said gently,

"No. Please, your highness. It was my fault" she tried,

"I saw her trip you" he said simply and Amelia looked down awkwardly,

"It's ok. She doesn't like anyone whose prettier than her" he teased causing Amelia to blush but she curtsied politely,

"Thank you, Prince Erik" she bid but he held up a gentle hand,

"Just, Erik. Please" he requested but Amelia looked unsure,

"It's not right for me to address you like that" she reminded him but he smiled,

"I'm sure it would be fine if you allowed me to call you by your first name... Would you allow me?" he asked and Amelia smiled gently before nodding as a small blush stained her cheeks,

"Will I see you at the tournament, next week?" he asked and Amelia looked surprised,

"So you are entering?" she asked and he nodded,

"Indeed" he confirmed, Amelia nodded gently,

"I'll see you there. I'll be cheering for you... I mean... Supporting you... I mean..." she babbled and Erik chuckled, lifting her hand and pressed a kiss to its surface,

"Thank you" he whispered before leaving and Amelia finally breathed a sigh of relief,

"Oh I am so in trouble" she mumbled to herself, raising her eyes to the heavens in frustration.

* * *

 **What will happen at the tournament?! Review to unlock the next chapter!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Friendship Favours**

* * *

The entire kingdom had gathered to watch the tournament and Erik had gone to wish look to his visiting opponent, Count Raoul.

* * *

Erik approached the tent but before he could enter, he heard the sound of his wife's giggling coming from within,

"Oh I've missed you, My love" he heard Christine say and he peeped inside to see Christine and Raoul sharing a passionate kiss and Erik gritted his teeth in anger before storming off.

* * *

Erik slammed his sword against the training dummy with grunts of anger before bringing the blade down particularly hard causing it to break and he growled, throwing the handle away from him in anger,

"Prince Erik?... Is everything ok?" A voice asked causing him to turn to see Amelia standing there looking concerned,

"I'm fine" he murmured, walking into his tent and with his back to her, he removed his mask so that he could splash water on his face,

"Forgive me but... You don't seem fine" Amelia said gently as she stood just outside the tent entrance,

"I... I find myself filled with frustration. That's all" he said and Amelia nodded in understanding,

"Don't worry. I have faith in you" she said softly causing him to turn his head slightly so that only the smooth side of his face could be seen,

"Why?" he asked curiously,

"Because you're a good man... Because you care for your people and you don't abuse your position of power" she explained,

"They say this tournament determines if a man holds the true heart of a knight" she said gently as she entered the tent hesitantly, picking up his helmet,

"And... You believe I do?" Erik asked and could practically hear her gentle smile,

"No" she said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder and made him face her and he avoided eye contact as she looked upon his disfigurement,

"I believe you hold the true heart of a king" she finished gently causing him to look at her stunned as she handed him his helmet before picking up a new sword for him,

"I know I am just a servant, your highness but I hope you will accept my wishes of luck" she told him gently and became nervous when he leaned closer to her,

"I would be honoured" he whispered but the moment was interrupted when trumpets were sounded, announcing that the tournament was about to begin and Erik smiled before placing his helmet on, bowed respectfully before heading out onto the tournament ground.

* * *

Erik and Count Raoul had mounted their steeds, preparing for the joust to begin,

"It is my honour to welcome you to this years' tournament of valour! Before we begin, My son shall request his wife's favour in hopes that it will see him safely through this battle" King Charles announced and Erik nudged his horse causing it to approach the royal box and Erik bowed his head politely to Christine,

"Might I request your favour?" he asked half heartedly and the crowd watched in anticipation but gasped when Christine simply turned her head away from him and Lord Gustave put his face in his hand shamefully,

"Errrrr... It seems the princess has forgotten her favour but I am sure her faith will be with my son the entire way" King Charles said awkwardly, waving his hand and the trumpets began playing once more as Erik and Raoul took their positions.

* * *

Erik saw red as he watched Raoul bow his head in Christine's direction and he saw a vision within his mind of the count and his wife sharing a passionate kiss, This vision was followed visions of the past times, count Raoul had visited the castle and has escorted Christine on her outings as her body guard. This affair between his wife and Count Raoul had been going on for months!,

" _I have missed you so much, my love"_ Erik had heard his wife say and he gritted his teeth as the bell rang and the two men began charging at each other.

* * *

Everything happened so quickly and the next thing Erik new was a feeling of searing pain in his shoulder as he was knocked from his horse,

"Prince Erik has been knocked from his horse but he can still make it through to round two if he can get up!" the announcer said and Erik growled with strain as he struggled, to stand up due to the pain in his shoulder mixed with the weight of his armour,

"It looks like his highnesses' place in this tournament is over before it has even begun" the announcer said sadly,

"But wait! What's this?!" he yelled excitedly and the crowd gasped in shock as someone helped Erik to stand and Erik was stunned as he saw Amelia through the gap in his helmet and she smiled giving him an encouraging nod.

* * *

It was some time later that King Charles held his son's hand proudly in the air,

"My son! The Champion of Valour!" he yelled hearing numerous cheers from the crowd and Erik sighed in relief but saw Christine roll her eyes before taking her leave.

Nadir tended to Erik's wounded shoulder sometime later and looked curious at the handkerchief within Erik's hands,

"I thought Christine refused you her favour" the man said thoughtfully,

"It's not her favour" Erik murmured and closed his eyes.

* * *

 _Erik has winced due to the pain in his shoulder but was stunned when he felt someone assist him and he felt the person place something soft in his hand,_

" _My favour is yours" he heard Amelia whisper as he saw her give him a soft smile and an encouraging nod._

* * *

Nadir finished bandaging Erik's shoulder when King Charles entered the room,

"Might I have a moment alone with my son?" he asked and Nadir bowed respectfully before leaving,

"How are you feeling, son?" Charles asked,

"Like my arm could fall off at any moment" he mumbled and his father chuckled,

"A few days and you'll be right as rain" he assured before sitting next to his son,

"So... Who was the girl that assisted you?" he asked curiously but Erik didn't answer,

"You should go and see her" Charles said gently causing Erik to look at his father stunned,

"Really?" he asked and Charles nodded,

"But... But Christine..." Erik tried,

"Is a woman you don't love and a woman whom thinks your mother and I fools by thinking we don't know about her indecent and dishonourable acts with Count Raoul" he finished for him before standing and offered his son a smile,

"Your mother and I have only ever wanted the best for you Erik. If this girl makes you happy... Go to her" he said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"I've sent word to the royal lawyer. He'll be arriving next week and we can finally put an end to yours and Christine's sham of a marriage" he assured him before leaving and Erik smiled brightly before rushing down to the kitchen where he found Amelia whom was finishing, tidying up,

"Amelia?" he said quickly and she looked up at him surprised,

"Erik?... What's wrong?" she asked and was stunned when he strode over to her, pulling her close and kissed her passionately which she happily returned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

 **Shall I post Chapter 4?**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Matter Of Honour**

* * *

Erik stretched as he stirred before turning his head to the side and gave a soft smile at the sight of Amelia sleeping peacefully at his side and he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek before hearing her sigh blissfully as she slowly smiled up at him,

"Hello" she whispered causing him to smile brightly,

"Hello" he whispered back before both beginning to chuckle and giggle as they shared a soft kiss and Amelia brushed he thumb gently against Erik's disfigurement as he rested his forehead against her own,

"Today I shall be free" Erik whispered,

"The Royal lawyer shall arrive this afternoon, Myself and Christine will sign the divorce papers and any vow I ever make from then on will be to you" Erik whispered making Amelia smiled softly as she gazed up into his eyes,

"I love you" she whispered making Erik smile,

"Just as I love you" he replied before sharing another passionate kiss with his beloved.

* * *

Erik applied his signature to the document as Raoul and Christine shared an shameless kiss,

"I am proud of you" Raoul told her and Christine smiled,

"After today. It will be just you, me and our baby" she told him gently causing the royal lawyer to look up,

"You... You are with child?" he asked and watched Christine nod and the lawyer sighed,

"It is believed by the people, Princess Christine that the only relationship you have is with Prince Erik... Your affair with Count Raoul has placed the royal family in a very difficult place but this pregnancy puts us in an even more difficult place" he explained causing Erik to look confused,

"How so?" he pressed causing Charles to look down sadly,

"Erik... Son... With Christine pregnant... The people will think... That baby was conceived in the royal bed" he explained,

"With this being so... A divorce would be a scandal" he said and Erik turned his gaze towards Christine and Raoul, looking upon them with a glare,

"What have you both done?" he demanded firmly before leaving the room and Charles sighed as he picked up the divorce documents and threw them into the flames of the fireplace.

* * *

Amelia felt a tear spill down her cheek as Erik told her the situation and he hugged her close,

"Everything will be fine" he told her and she looked at him,

"How?" she asked sadly,

"Christine will give birth in nine months or less depending on how far along she is... This child will be your heir and your child in the eyes of the people just as Christine will continue to be your wife in their eyes" she finished sadly, looking down,

"All that matters is how we see things. You are the woman I love. Damn what the people think to be the truth" he said firmly,

"And what will I be should the people find out the 'real' truth?... Your mistress?" she demanded, standing and looked out the window whilst Erik sighed, standing and came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her cheek,

"Never" he whispered, pressing another kiss to her shoulder,

"Do you remember what I told you this morning?" he asked her gently,

"I Must of forgotten after you kissed me. You know how your kisses distract me" she teased and Erik chuckled, pressing a kiss to her cheek,

"I told you that after today, any future vow I make will be made to you... Even without the divorce. This will be so" he told gently as he turned her towards him, lifting her chin gently,

"I love you, Amelia" he told her firmly,

"Nothing will change that" he assured her and she smiled softly before sighing gently,

"I love you too, Erik... You better get going to your fitting" she told him and he nodded as she fixed his collar,

"I'll tell Nadir to lower the quantity of desserts served to you" she teased and Erik smirked,

"Oh you will. Will you?" he demanded, lifting her over his shoulder and she squealed in happiness,

"I think you'll find my darling Amelia that I am not fat. It is muscle" he joked and she laughed brightly,

"I am very much aware of your muscles Erik" she flirted,

"I have seen you shirtless remember?" she teased and Erik chuckled but a knock on the door interrupted their happy moment,

"ERIK! YOUR FITTING!" Nadir yelled causing the happy couple to share laughter.

* * *

 _~ 9 Months Later ~_

* * *

Screams rang throughout the corridor of the castle and one of the maids burst into the kitchen,

"Madame Giry?... It's time" she said breathlessly causing the head of household to quickly follow her out of the room.

* * *

Erik and Amelia were sharing afternoon tea when Nadir entered the room,

"Christine has gone into labour" he said gently and Amelia sighed, looking towards Erik,

"It's time" she murmured gently.

* * *

The bells rang as a royal messenger stepped up onto a platform,

"It is with great pride and honour! That I hereby announce that Princess Christine has given birth upon this day to a son!" he announced,

"Prince Erik and Princess Christine have names their heir. Gustave. Long live Prince Gustave!" he proclaimed causing the crowd to repeat the chant.

* * *

Amelia closed her eyes at the sound of the crowds chanting for the new born prince and she sighed sadly, Could she and Erik truly be happy when the kingdom believed her love was happily married to another woman?

* * *

 **Oh dear! Christine and Erik have to remain married in order to prevent scandal and now the people believe the couple have bore a child together. Will Amelia and Erik ever have a happy ending?**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Royal Babysitter**

* * *

Amelia was cleaning up Christine's chambers when Baby Gustave began crying,

"MAID! TEND TO MY SON! MYSELF AND COUNT RAOUL ARE GOING FOR A STROLL!" Christine yelled from downstairs and Amelia sighed before entering the joining room that had been transformed into the royal nursery.

* * *

Amelia approached the royal crib and smile gently at the crying prince,

"Now, Now. What's all this fussing for?" she asked as she picked the small baby up into her arms and the young prince's cries became happy gurgles as he wrapped his tiny fingers around her thumb,

"You're going to be a fine prince when you grow up" she told him gently and smiled when he giggled as she tickled his tummy lightly.

* * *

As years passed and Gustave grew, Amelia became his tutor and his nanny and it didn't take long for the 7 year old to try hiding so he wouldn't have to attend lessons but Amelia always found him,

"I thought we'd learn something fun today, young Prince" Amelia told him, making him look at her curiously,

"Really?" he asked and watched as his nanny nodded,

"Today we shall learn about the code of knights" she announced and Gustave smiled brightly,

"I love knights!" he proclaimed and Amelia giggle.

* * *

Amelia taught Gustave about the importance of armour, the rules of tournaments and of how knights swore allegiance to the king and Amelia saw Gustave close the book sadly,

"Gustave?... What's wrong, dear?" she asked and heard him sigh,

"Well... Mama tells me how the knights will swear allegiance to me when I become king when I'm old enough but... I'm not a real prince" he said sadly,

"Ahhhhh... I see. You think because you're not Erik's son, you won't be able to become king" she concluded,

"Yeah... I'm not allowed to be king. Only Prince's can become king" Gustave murmured sadly but Amelia smiled gently,

"Gustave. A prince isn't defined by the crown he wears or the throne he sits upon. A prince is defined by the strength and purity of his heart" she told him gently making the young boy look at her curiously,

"Really?" he asked and she nodded with a soft smile,

"You're going to make a great king one day. I know it" she told him and he hugged her side,

"Thank you, Nanny Amelia" he said causing Amelia to smile brightly as she hugged him back, unaware that Count Raoul was listening outside the door and he held an angry look on his face.

* * *

Amelia finished off the day by cleaning up the castle, heading into the dining room to mop the floors,

"Oh!... Count Raoul. My apologies. I didn't know you were in here" she bid politely with a curtsy but Raoul smiled with a chuckle,

"Don't be silly. I startled you, not the other way around" he said, standing before pulling a chair out,

"Come, Sit, have a drink with me" he invited and Amelia looked unsure,

"It's not very proper" she tried but the man before her chuckled,

"I won't tell if you don't" he teased and Amelia didn't want to be rude so she smiled, thanking him before taking a seat,

"You are a very admirable woman, Amelia" Raoul said, taking a seat before pouring her and himself a glass of wine and took a sip,

"This entire situation regarding myself, Christine and Prince Erik... Well, I can't imagine how difficult it has been for you" he told her gently and she nodded, taking a sip of her own wine,

"It is difficult but... Erik loves me and I love him. It's hard for both of us but as long as we stand by each other. Everything will be fine" she said with a smile and Raoul nodded in agreement,

"Faithful and filled with hope. Truly admirable traits" he praised,

"How are your lessons going with my son?" he asked and Amelia nodded with a smile,

"He's a truly intelligent boy for his age" she replied and Raoul smiled,

"I am very happy to hear it. I was studying in the royal library myself the other week and I came across a book of fairy tales that hold some very good lessons, Gustave may find inspiring when it comes to living the life of a prince" he said causing Amelia to look curious,

"That sound's like a marvellous idea. I'll see if I can find it for our next lesson" she said, taking another sip of her wine,

"You know. I knew the Grimm Brothers" Raoul told her and Amelia smiled brightly,

"Really? What are they like?" she asked,

"Oh they're geniuses. They told me how they unfortunately had to change the story of Snow White so that it would be suitable for children" he explained,

"Why what happened to the real Snow White?" she asked as Raoul took a sip of his wine,

"Well she was never placed under a sleeping curse for starters. That is simply preposterous" he explained with a chuckle,

"The queen in the story didn't want Snow White to become queen but she knew she could never prevent that so she decided to present her with a poisoned apple that, when eaten would terminate her ability to conceive children... It was huckleberry wine mixed with hemlock that was used on the apple" he finished causing Amelia to look at the glass, from which she had just finished the last sip of wine and she looked towards the wine bottle, _'Huckleberry Wine'_ the label read and Raoul placed a small vial on the table with a label reading, _'Hemlock'_ ,

"You see... She whom conceives the child of the crowned prince will bare the true heir to the throne and... Well if anyone should ever accidentally find out that Gustave isn't Erik's son... At least their won't be a possibility for Erik to conceive a real heir" he sneered with a smirk as Amelia placed a hand to her stomach,

"Why?... Why would you do this?" she murmured sadly as a tear fell down her cheek,

"Because... My son will be king and I can't have any of your little accidents getting in my way... Not that you'll even be able to conceive a little accident now" he said, pressing a mocking kiss to her cheek and she pulled away disgusted,

"Sleep well" he mocked before leaving and Amelia fell to her knees, resting her forehead against the marble floor as she began to sob.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN! do you want chapter 6?!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Worries And Wishes**

* * *

Erik hadn't seen Amelia for the last few weeks and he was beginning to worry but luckily he managed to catch her cleaning the ballroom one day,

"Amelia?" he called gently and she looked at him stunned and... Almost nervous,

"Erik?... I... How are you?" she asked as she returned to cleaning the tiled floor,

"How am I?... Amelia, I've missed you. You've been avoiding me these last few weeks and I'm worried. Are you ill?" he asked and Amelia managed to smile gently,

"No, I'm fine. I just... I've been really busy with my chores and Gustave's lessons" she fibbed and Erik smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead,

"Well today you're coming on a ride with me. I have a very special place to show you" he told her and Amelia frowned,

"Erik... I'm not sure..." she tired but Erik smiled brightly,

"I'm not taking no for an answer" he teased and Amelia managed a gentle smile,

"Ok... I'll meet you outside" she promised, watching the man she love rush off to get his horse saddled up and she sighed sadly.

* * *

Erik took Amelia to a hidden spring within a crystal cave that was illuminated by fireflies,

"This was one of my favourite places to come and hide away from my royal lessons when I was a boy" he told her and Amelia looked around blissfully,

"Oh Erik... It's beautiful" she whispered with a smile,

"Yes you are" he replied and watched as Amelia blushed before looking at the golden water of the spring and Erik held up a silver coin,

"It's a tradition of mine to always toss a coin into the spring and make a wish when I come here" he told her and Amelia looked hopeful for a moment,

"Can the spring grant wishes?" she asked and Erik smiled,

"Well... No but when we make wishes, we must always have hope. You taught me that" he told her before tossing the coin into the fountain,

"What did you wish for?" she asked curiously,

"What I always wish for... That my face wasn't... Well..." he tried sadly and Amelia frowned,

"Oh Erik. You don't need to wish that. You are the most handsome and most wonderful man in the world to me" she told him, making him smile warmly and he pressed a kiss to her cheek,

"You look thirsty. Here" he said, retrieving two goblets from his satchel and filled them using the golden water from the spring and Amelia smiled softly, accepting the goblet,

"Thank you" she said softly before taking a sip as Erik did the same but then Erik frowned causing Amelia to do the same,

"What's wrong?" she asked,

"I don't understand... The water in your goblet... It didn't change colour" he said and Amelia looked at the goblet confused,

"Errrrr... Should it have?" she asked as Erik kept frowning,

"The spring has the power to predict the gender of your first born. It's said that if two people in love drink from the spring at the same time then the water within the lady's goblet shall turn pink if the baby is destined to be a girl and blue if the baby is destined to be a boy" he said, looking at the spring confused and heard Amelia take in a shuddered breath, he looked at her concerned as tears spilled down her cheeks,

"Amelia... What's wrong?" he asked,

"I... The spring isn't working because..." she took a deep breath,

"I can't have children" she whispered and Erik looked stunned,

"What?... But, you've always told me how you couldn't wait for us to have a family" he reminded her confused and saw how she avoided eye contact with him,

"Amelia?... What aren't you telling me?" said firmly as Amelia wiped away her tears in vain,

"I... Count Raoul didn't want me to conceive your heir. He said if I did then Gustave might never become king" she explained, looking down sadly,

"He tricked me. I thought he wanted to share a drink as friends but... He gave me Huckleberry wine mixed with Hemlock... He... He terminated my ability to conceive a child" she cried,

"I... I didn't want to tell you because... I was scared and... I didn't want to hurt you" she whispered and Erik glared at the floor,

"That... That sea serpent! I'll kill him for this!" he yelled but calmed down when he saw Amelia turn away,

"Amelia... I promise you we will fix this" he told her softly as Amelia starred into the goblet of golden water and a tear fell from her eye, mixing with the spring water as Erik held out a hand to her.

* * *

Amelia placed the goblet down before taking Erik's hand and standing, Erik hugged her close and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head,

"I love you so much. This is not your fault" he told her,

"Come on, we'll head back to the castle. Hopefully the royal physician might have a cure for this monstrous curse" he said as they both left the cave and neither of them noticed how the golden water within Amelia's goblet swirled as the tear did it's work and it was in an instant moment that the water glowed before changing colour.

* * *

 **Oh I am so mean with my cliffhangers! hehe! :D**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**

 **P.S: How many of my beloved readers are shaking their devices and screaming "WHAT COLOUR DID THE WATER CHANGE TOO?!" haha :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Silent Revenge**

* * *

Erik paced outside the office of the royal physician and it seemed like hours before the physician finally emerged,

"She's doing well. It's been a traumatic experience for her but she should be ok. I am going to begin searching every book in the royal library to restore her ability to conceive but... Chances don't look good" he said sadly, placing a comforting hand on the prince's shoulder who could only sigh sadly.

* * *

Erik held Amelia close as the laid side by side,

"No matter what... I will always love you" Erik told her softly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead as she snuggled into him,

"I love you too" she whispered before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The sun shone through the window the next morning causing Erik to stir and he frowned when he found Amelia was not lying next to him,

"Amelia?" he called out as he sat up looking around the room before getting out of bed and he checked inside the bathroom,

"Amelia?" he called again but the bathroom was also empty and Erik turned before noticing an envelope sitting on his desk and he picked it up before opening it carefully,

 _'My Darling Erik,_

 _I am sorry for leaving without saying Au Revoir for we shall meet again, my love._

 _After my examination with the royal physician, he confirmed that I had indeed lost my ability to conceive a child... However, this didn't change the fact I had already conceived._

 _That's right, my love. I already carry your child within me and this is the reason why I have to leave._

 _If Count Raoul was determined enough to try and destroy my chances of having your child then I fear what he would do if he discovered I was already carrying your heir._

 _9 months shall feel like an eternity to us both I am sure but we must be strong, my love._

 _I shall send you letters as much as I can but for the sake of our child. My location must remain a secret but as soon as our child is born safely into this world, I shall return to you._

 _There is one last thing I must ask of you, my darling, Erik..._

 _Kick Count Raoul's ass for me._

 _Amelia xxx'_

* * *

Erik allowed a happy tear fall down his cheek knowing he was soon to become a father and he smiled,

"Kick his ass I shall, my love" he murmured.

Queen Madeline, King Charles and Christine sat in the garden pavilion as Nadir poured them all a cup of tea,

"Nadir, do you have any idea where my son and Count Raoul are?" Madeline asked as she sipped her tea,

"The prince told me that he was taking the count for a swim, my lady" he answered and it was then that count Raoul came flying out one of the high windows of the castle and landed in the moat below,

"The prince also told me to give you this" Nadir added, presenting the queen with a card despite her stunned expression having just witnessed Raoul drag himself from the moat, soaking wet,

"I... Errrr..." she struggled before reading the card and she looked towards Christine, unimpressed,

"It seems Count Raoul attempted to terminate my son's chances of conceiving children with the woman he loves" she said and Christine looked stunned,

"I... I swear I had no idea" she assured, for once telling the truth,

"For that I am sure but I'm afraid his attempt was in vain. The woman my son loves will soon bare a child. The heir to the throne" she said before standing, taking her leave and her husband was quick to follow.

* * *

 **Will Amelia and Erik's child be born safely? We'll find out in chapter 8!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Sun and Heir**

* * *

Every morning Erik would wake and travel to the crystal cave that contained the golden spring, the wish he has once made that his face was normal had now transformed to wishing only for Amelia and his child's safe return,

"Another day without you, my love. Which each passing moment I miss you more and more" he murmured as he scratched another tally mark onto the wall.

* * *

Nadir watched day to day as Erik became lost in thought,

"Any word?" he asked gently as he poured the prince a cup of tea,

"No... It's been eight months. Where are they, Nadir?... Where is Amelia and my child?" he asked sadly and Nadir sighed,

"I don't know, sire" he said before leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

King Charles had locked Raoul away in the dungeon for his crimes against the royal family and Christine was to be sent back to her father along with her son but not before Christine went and knocked on Erik's door with a hesitant manner,

"Enter" She heard Erik murmur before she entered and if Erik was surprised to she her, he didn't show it,

"What do you want?" he asked with a firm expression upon his face,

"Erik... I swear to you. I didn't know Raoul had done such an awful thing to Amelia" she swore,

"Didn't you?" he asked,

"No. I would have stopped him if I had known and more importantly I would have informed you of his intentions" she said certainly but Erik's expression didn't change,

"Even if it meant your son would not be king?" he asked before hearing Christine sigh,

"I don't care if Gustave becomes King or not. I care that he will grow up to be a better man than his father" she admitted sadly and Erik was silent for a moment,

"He will. He has a good teacher" he said, turning to look out the window,

"Thank you" she bid gently,

"I meant Amelia" he corrected causing Christine to feel foolish as she approached his side,

"I am sorry... Erik. I truly am" she told him gently,

"It was not your doing but your foolish lover's" he replied,

"No I meant... I am sorry for my behaviour towards you. For every unkind word, for every harsh action. You did not deserve it" she said and Erik looked at her surprised,

"My... My hostility towards you was never because of your face. I know I made it out to be that way but... I always hated that fact I was being told who to marry, who to live the rest of my life with, who would be the father to my future children" she explained,

"And having a scandalous affair that could have destroyed my family made it better?" he asked firmly,

"Of course not... But I love... I 'loved' Raoul." she murmured sadly and Erik frowned,

"You do not love him any longer?" he asked and watched her shake her head,

"He loved my crown... Not me. Nothing good came from being with him" she said, sitting down sadly and Erik sighed before sitting next to her,

"You're wrong... You have your son, Christine. A son that loves and adores you. A son whom needs his mother now more than ever" he said,

"Gustave is the only right thing I have in my life... I can't give him the life that royalty can" she said sadly as a tear fell down her cheek,

"In truth... I wish he was your son. I wish I could have been a good wife to you... I wish I could love you" she admitted and Erik nodded,

"But you can't" he finished gently and watched Christine shake her head once again,

"You are a wonderful man, Erik. You are an amazing prince and you are going to be a wonderful king but... I can't be your queen. Not the queen you deserve" she said before removing the wedding ring from her finger and placed it in her hand gently,

"This piece of jewellery has been so heavy and has weighed down my finger for these past years of false marriage. I pray you can forgive me for all I have done" she whispered and Erik offered a warm smile, placing a hand over hers,

"The diamond in it wasn't real anyway" he teased causing Christine to giggle despite her tears,

"Thank you... I offer you my apologies, I admit my mistakes, I give you the ring that should never have been mine but most importantly... I offer my allegiance to you. I give you my support throughout your remaining days as crown prince and for the rest of the days followed in which you shall be king" she said before standing and offered a curtsy causing Erik to smile and he stood before retrieving sword,

"Well in that case... Kneel" he instructed causing Christine to look stunned,

"What?..." she asked in a whisper,

"Usually it is the knights whom swear allegiance to me but you are currently without title" he explained with a smile,

"I... I'm a woman... I can't be a knight" she exclaimed,

"Who says so?" he asked before gesturing for her to kneel and she did so hesitantly; Erik rested the blade of his sword on both of Christine's shoulders,

"I, Crowned Prince Erik. Hereby dub thee, Dame Christine. I give her this honour, I give her eternal nobility and most importantly... I release her from the vows she made to me" he said and Christine smiled as he helped her to stand and they both shared a hug which was like a breath of fresh air due to their newly developed friendship.

* * *

That night there was a banging knock on the castle door and Nadir groaned as he rushed towards it,

"Alright, Alright. I am coming. Patience is a virtue!" he yelled before pulling the door opened and his eyes widened in shock,

"Amelia..." he murmured in shock as the woman before her stood on the front step in the pouring rain, with a hand pressed against her swelled stomach,

"The Baby... It's coming. I... I couldn't do this without Erik" she murmured as Nadir quickly brought her inside.

* * *

Erik had been reading a book when screaming began to sound throughout the corridors of the castle and it was then that Madame Giry burst into the room,

"Prince Erik... It's Amelia. She's back... She's going into labour" she gasped having ran the whole way to his chambers and Erik looked stunned before running out the room.

* * *

 **ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER?! *Dodges a brick thrown my way* Review for the next chapter!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A New Age**

* * *

Amelia screamed as searing pain rang throughout her body and tears streamed down her cheeks,

"You need to get yourself ready to push, Amelia" Madame Giry told her as she tended to the perspiration on Amelia's forehead,

"N... No, I can't do this without, Erik... I need Erik" she sobbed,

"No men in the delivery chamber" Madame Giry replied and was stunned when Amelia grabbed her by the collar and pulled her close,

"Listen you stubborn mule! I am in a world of pain, I feel like there is a furnace living in side of me and its currently setting fire to every vain in my entire body. Right now my hormone levels are higher than the tallest mountain. I have endured 9 months of morning sickness, cramps and cravings so I am ordering you right now. GET ERIK!" she yelled and Madame Giry's eyes were wide and she looked towards one of the midwives,

"Bring the prince inside" she instructed and the lady curtsied before doing as she was told,

"Amelia!" Erik yelled as he rushed into the room and she winced in pain,

"Erik!... I... I can't do this" she murmured as he held her hand, which she clasped tightly,

"You can. Where have you been all this time?" he asked,

"REALLY? NOW IS THE TIME YOU WANT TO ASK ME THAT?! AHHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain,

"There goes another contraction" Nadir said from the door and Amelia threw a pillow at him,

"GET OUT!" she yelled and quickly shut the door.

* * *

King Charles tapped his fingers against the surface of his desk as the screaming continued,

"How long has it been?" he asked,

"Around an hour" Madeline replied, hearing her husband sigh,

"What's taking so long? I want to meet my grandchild" he mumbled but the king and queen looked up when Amelia's screams fell silent and were replaced by the cries of a newborn baby.

* * *

Madame Giry wrapped the new born in a fresh blanket before smiling brightly at Erik with tears in her eyes as Amelia took deep breaths of relief,

"Congratulations, Prince Erik... You have a son" she whispered and Erik looked stunned as he approached, a smile growing on his face,

"A son... We have a son" he whispered, taking the child in his arms, holding the crying baby close as he turned to smile at Amelia who smiled exhaustedly,

"I... My parents need to be introduced to him. I don't want too..." he tried but Amelia giggled,

"Go. I'm not going anywhere I promise" she assured before her beloved pressed a kiss to her forehead and left to introduce his new born son to his parents.

* * *

Charles chuckled as he held his whimpering baby grandson in his arm,

"Well done, Erik. Well done" he praised and Madeline hugged her son tightly,

"I am so proud of you" she whispered and Erik smiled brightly,

"Amelia did more of the work" he said with a chuckle causing his mother to giggle,

"You better hope after all that screaming she'll even think of doing that again" she teased.

Madame Giry placed a comforting hand on Amelia's shoulder,

"Well done, my dear" she praised before going to leave her to rest but Amelia frowned,

"Ah!" she winced, sitting up awkwardly and Madame Giry turned back to her, looking concerned,

"Amelia?... What's wrong?" she asked,

"S... So... Something's happening..." she murmured before crying out in pain again,

"It's... It's happening again" she whispered before looking at the head of household stunned,

"I... Another baby is coming" she whispered before wincing as she screamed again in pain,

"NADIR!" Madame Giry yelled.

Erik held his son in his arms with a warm smile when Nadir suddenly burst through the library doors,

"Seriously?! How can you not hear Amelia screaming?!" the servant demanded and Erik looked confused,

"My son's hearing is sensitive so we brought him to the library. It's soundproof in here. What do you mean Amelia is scream...?" he tried but that time he heard Amelia scream do to the door being open,

"What on earth?" he demanded, handing his son to into Queen Madeline's arms before rushing out the room,

"It's happening again... There's another baby" Nadir explained out of breath as they ran and soon reached the door to the delivery chamber but before they could enter, the sound of another crying baby erupted from within the room and the world slowed down as Erik pushed the door ajar and Madame Giry looked at him with a soft smile as she held the small naked child in her hands before wrapping the little one in a blanket,

"Another?..." Erik murmured and Madame Giry nodded with tears of happiness in her eyes,

"A daughter, my lord... Amelia has bore you a son... and a daughter" she whispered as Amelia allowed tears of happiness to fall down her cheeks and Nadir chuckled,

"TWINS! ROYAL TWINS!" he proclaimed before running off to tell the king and queen as Erik took the tiny princess in his arms and smiled as he brushed his finger gently against her tiny hand.

* * *

The Kingdom gathered as Amelia sat by Erik's side as they both sat on thrones within the audience chamber and two royal cribs sat next to them,

"Next month shall be the celebration of my coronation, when I am to become your king" Erik announced,

"But today marks the special day in which I shall announce the names of mine and my beloved Amelia's children... Before this is done. I wish to apologise to you all for misleading you to believe that I was happily married to Dame Christine and that her son was mine. Despite the troubled path we walked. She is now a very good friend of mine and one day her son shall make a very noble knight, for this I am sure" he announced earning applause and Erik smiled as he approached on of the cots and lifted the small baby, wrapped within a pink blanket and turned so the crowd could see the baby,

"Our Daughter. The second born but shall have no less love held within my heart for her. She shall be named in honour of my love for her mother and the music she brought to my life. I give you. Princess Melody" he announced earning cheers and applause before Erik turned, handing their daughter to Amelia who smiled brightly and Erik turned back to the royal cots before lifting the tiny baby, wrapped within a blue blanket into his arms,

"Our son. The first born and my heir. The one whom shall succeed me. The once and future king. I give you. Prince Arthur" he announced earning even louder cheers of applause as Erik sat back down in his throne, holding his son in his arms.

* * *

That evening after putting the royal twins to sleep, Amelia watched the sunset from the north tower,

"What are you thinking about?" Erik asked her, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist,

"It's the beginning of a new age. Soon you will be King and this kingdom will see just how wonderful you... Just as I see you." she said and Erik smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead,

"Next month when I become King, I hope you will sit by my side... As my queen" he murmured, holding up a ring box and Amelia looked stunned before a bright smile grew on her face,

"Yes... Yes! Yes! Of course I will" she proclaimed, jumping up and hugged him tightly as he chuckled,

"It certainly is the beginning of a new age for the kingdom of Camelot" he whispered before sharing a passionate kiss with the woman he loved.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed 'The Phantom Prince' Please let me know what you thought of the overall story.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
